lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Baboon
Big Baboon is a male baboon who lives in the Pride Lands, and he is the leader of his troop. Appearance Big Baboon has a dark brown body and scruffy tail. His stomach is a dark cream. The palms of his hands are pink, as are his feet and face. He has a long, dark pink snout and his chin has a few stray hairs sticking out from underneath. Under his eyes are purple wrinkles, and his eyebrows are thick and beige. Around his neck and over his head is a brown-white fluffy mane. Personality Big Baboon has been shown as a somewhat confident leader, though his ideas are not always the best. He is very stubborn, and once his mind is set on something, he will not be persuaded to change his stance unless drastic measures are involved. He is willing to offer information to those who need it, though, like most baboons, he enjoys hurling fruit at others.Baboons! History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Big Baboon chases Fuli, for reasons unknown at first. He and his troop trample over Bunga in their pursuit, trying to catch the agile cheetah. Eventually, they wind up smashing into Beshte, who was set up to block the baboons by Kion. After thanking them for the help, Fuli turns to Big Baboon and his troop and apologises for saying that they looked funny when they scratched their heads, assuring them that she wasn't trying to be mean by saying it. Big Baboon peers up at her, telling her that her apology has been accepted before falling flat on his back. Bunga the Wise Big Baboon and his troop have climbed up a slowly breaking tree in order to stay dry. When Kion asks him and the rest of the baboons to come down, he refuses, stating that they are dry up there. He then assures his troop that as long as they stay dry, everything will be okay. However, Ono points out that the tree is breaking, and a female baboon in the troop confirms the egret's words as true. Desperate to get them down as Beshte struggles to keep the tree up, Kion sends Bunga up to get them down. Bunga does so, and lets loose a blast of flatulence directly into the troop, causing everyone to leap off the tree. Big Baboon lands safely on Fuli with another baboon. But When she asks if he plans on getting off, he informs her that he will only get off once it stops raining, causing her further agitation towards their actions. Baboons! Fuli attempts to return Baby Baboon to Big Baboon in Nyani Grove. Big Baboon laughs before he informs her that the baby is from their neighbors, the baboons in Mapango Cliffs. Before she leaves, he asks if will deliver a message to the cliff baboons. She pauses, and he and his troop immediately bombard her with baobabs. After she leaves, he asks whose turn it is to pick up the "throwing-fruit." When his companions all point at each other, he rolls his eyes and mutters "baboons." Ono the Tickbird When Kifaru the rhino loses his tickbird, Mwenzi, his poor eyesight drives him straight into Big Baboon Tree. In the commotion, Big Baboon leaps down from the tree and runs across Nyani Grove to escape. Trivia *In Baboons!, Big Baboon is credited as Baboon Leader. In addition, his voice actor has changed to Dee Bradley Baker. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baboons Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters Category:Primates Category:Leaders